Mind Games
by ThisistheJabbawocke
Summary: Seraphina wasn't normal, she could do things most others couldn't. Her father hated her for it, after her mother had passed away. She was sent to be "Fixed". To her it was a sick punishment for doing nothing wrong. One night, 15 years later everything changes. "Life's a game but it's not fair"
1. Prologue

I watched the colors flash on the top as it spun round and round. Slowly it raised into the air, spinning faster and faster. I heard the door creak open, but I ignored it, watching the top. I saw the doctor's white trench coat from the corner of my eye. The top halted, sitting still in the air before it dropped clattering against the metal table.

"Incredible." His thick German accent was notable but understandable.

He walked over to me, clapping his hands with a smirk on his lips. Reaching me, he placed his glove-covered fingers on my chin, tilting my head up to face him. His eyes were dark; they seemed lifeless as they stared back into mine.

"One of God's little miracles." He smiled, his teeth barely showing.

The look his his eyes, the tone in his voice . . . they haunted me. I could feel nothing good was going to come of this. His fingers slowly pulled away from my skin, and he looked behind me. The smirk still firm on his lips, he had a devilish look in his eyes.

"Get her hooked up, let's see what makes this little abomination tick." His voice was dark and deep.

I felt myself being lifted up into the air, taken from the cold metal chair. I tried to scream, to fight back, but my mouth was gagged, my small fragile arms pinned behind me. Two large men in black outfits strapped me to a hard metal bed, my arms pinned to my sides. Tears fell freely from my eyes. Then the men led me out of the room, down a long winding hallway with white walls and blinding lights.

A door opened and they turned me to it, pushing me in. Another metal cot much like the one I was on stood in the middle of the room. This one had wrist restraints as well as ankle, waist, and leg ones. My eyes darted around the room, terrified. There were needles, tubes, and sharp objects everywhere. The large men pulled me from the cot I was on and pinned me to the other. Once the gag was removed from my mouth I started to scream.

They muffled my scream with a piece of wood, then tied my gag over it. Tears blurred my vision; I could feel the cold metal scraping against my pale skin. There was a strong smell of disinfectant that wafted through my nose and turned my stomach.

I was six years old. I didn't understand what I had done to deserve this. Why was I being hurt, restrained? I hadn't done anything wrong. I never hurt anyone. I wanted my mommy, but she was gone. My father had brought me to this place, saying I was different, saying that they'd fix me..

Pain shot through me. I tried to scream, but it came out as a moan. A man with long, black rubber gloves and a matching apron appeared in front of me. His eyes were pure black, just like his hair, Skin tanned and weathered and long pink scar reached across from his right eye to his left cheek a slight mark on his bridge of his nose. He pulled the mask down, uncovering the rest of his nose and mouth. He grinned at me.

"This is going to hurt a lot." I could hear the enjoyment in his voice.

The pain exploded throughout my body. I felt the air drain from my body. I struggled to breathe as my body became tense. I could feel my body shaking as my vision blurred, until everything went black.

I sat up straight, panting for air and tugging at my night gown as if it would help me breath. I could feel the beads of sweat drip down my face, making a trail down my cheek. I took a couple long deep breaths, trying to calm myself from that horrible memory. I saw those terrors every night when I closed my eyes, and nothing ever changed.

It had been fifteen years to the day from that horrifying memory. Fifteen years since I'd been abandoned by my father, fifteen years of sick and demented torture. Fifteen years within which nothing but my age and height had changed. I was still locked up in the prison they called a hospital. Every day I was forced into demonstrating my powers, growing them, training them. Every week I had to get extractions and tests and after all these fifteen years they still hurt as much as that first day.

They called the hospital a place for me to be fixed. I called it a prison; my own personal hell.

Note: Prologue Edit Credit goes to fearest


	2. ONE

"Seraphina eat your food" Nurse Cane demanded

My gaze slowly went from staring at the speckled grey table top to Nurse Cane. She was a bigger lady height and size wise, she had a husky build that was certain. Always tended to have her signature scowl planted on her face. She had graying brown curly hair that was tucked under her hat. Her uniform once a vibrant white was now slightly stained and wrinkled, discolored with age. She had been here longer than I had, I could still remember the first time I saw her.

It was after I had woke up from blacking out, she was mean and aggressive Younger then she had less wrinkles her hair had not yet grayed . She was stronger, or maybe it was just easier to throw me around back then. i remember her ripping my clothes off before tossing me against the cold hard tile of the shower. The power from the fire hose still haunted me every time I went back in there.

My eyes half open I her a tired but annoyed look, from the corner of my eye. I was in no mood to eat. I was shocked I could even support my own weight with my arms right now. I had just gone through five hour's of test's. Moving things controlling thing's as I was told to like a robot. Getting poked and prodded, blood being taken my mind hooked up to some machine. My mind and body were drained of their energy, I didn't want to eat I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to sleep, It's all I wanted it was my only escape. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to go to my cot until I ate, or got sent there for bad behavior...

"Eat" she said more firmly

Slowly I turned my head back to the table, I looked at the beige tray in front of me. it had four sections, the largest had a grey chunk of what they called meat. It was lathered in a greenish brown gravy that smelt and tasted like dishwater. On the right side of the tray was a mushed pile of green pea's It looked like vomit tasted like it to. On the left side was large glob of soggy mashed potatoes smothered in the same gross gravy.. I knew with how weak I felt eating the food would just make me sick.

Nurse Cane reached over me taking the spoon off the table she forced it into the potatoes. I stared at the spoon it lifted from the potatoes, a large glob clinging to it. The spoon flung forward flinging the mush at Nurse Cane. She let out a short scream, The spoon clattered against the table. I felt myself being yanked up by my hair, the metal chair clattered against the hard floor.

"Security take this freak back to her hole" she snapped harshly

Large arm's wrapped around my frail ones, I didn't fight or move. I let the men pulled me out of room lifting my slightly, my feet dragging against the stone floor. My face blank from emotion's I couldn't really remember how it felt to be truly happy. The only emotions I seemed to be able to feel was anger and pain.

The thick metal door to my room slid open, the men dropped me onto the floor. I stayed there on my knees knowing if I moved Id be hit. The door slammed behind me I could feel it vibrating through the floor. Slowly I tried to pull myself to my feet, pain rushed through me. My knees shook as I took a step giving out under the pressure. I collapsed to the ground, I started dragging myself to the bed pulling myself onto it.

Laying there on my back I stared up at the stone roof. I let my eyes close hoping for sleep to come, I pulled the itchy wool blanket over my skin. goose bumps forming on my skin I shivered gently. The light's to bright for me get any rest, I rolled to my side. I looked at the piece of chalk that laid in the corner of the room. I focused on it, slowly shaking it lifted into the air and started writing in large letter on the wall "LIGHTS OFF".

The chalk dropped to the floor as the word was finished. it clattered on the floor echoing slightly, laying there I waited. I knew the security could see the writing. there was camera's in the room. Twenty minutes past and they still ignored my massage, I looked up at the lights. One by one they burst shattering into pieces that rained down onto the cement floor.

I rolled onto my other side facing away from the door and closed my eyes. Slowly sleep started to take over me, I was too drained of power and energy to dream. Or so I thought…

A Hallway materialized in front of me. I could feel the cold tile on my bare feet there was a bitter chill in the air. Bright light's swung idly as the hung down from the ceiling. I could smell something, it was distinct and yet I couldn't think of what it was. I slowly started to walk down the hall. Each step I took it seemed to grow longer like it was never ending.

The more I walked the more eerie it felt. I stopped everything seemed to come flooding in one big wave, it was the hospital the hall that led to treatment room. Just like that the hall seemed to come snapping back into place. I stood taking in my surroundings the walls were bare a light blue tile chipped and stained. The bared clock on the wall seemed to be stuck at the time 9:28.

The smell hit me again, I took a deep breath. I couldn't distinguish it but I knew I had smelt it before more then once. A male scream echoed through the hall's. Fear took over my body and yet curiosity filled me. My leg's started to move as if they had a mind of there own. I stopped in front of the treatment door, shaking I reached my hand out. The door opened I jumped slightly started, the scent wafted out from the room. It overwhelm my nostrils and as I gazed into the room I knew what it was.

Blood was splattered across the room, from the floor's to the ceilings. It was a massacre, I was stricken with fear. sharp pain filled my body I was froze.

I shot up panting I felt as if my throat had started to close over. Panicking I looked around Nurse can rose to her feet. A smirk on her face I groaned holding onto my arm. She smirked at me a needle held between her finger's, I could feel my breathing slow. My vision started to darken the word blurring then nothing.

I was surrounded by darkness, I couldn't see anything. There was no light no sound no nothing… Was I dead?. I couldn't be could I, was this really what death was.. nothingness?. I felt like I was in limbo listening to my own thoughts in the darkness.

_So this is it._

_This is how I go, A psychopathic nurse._

_This is really what being dead is like?_

_A world of darkness left alone with your own thoughts._

_If there was a heaven and A hell this certainly had to be hell._

_Or maybe It was neither, maybe I stuck in between._

_Maybe Heaven didn't want me because I was a freak._

_but hell couldn't take me because I didn't do anything wrong…_

_I guess this was my fate..._

  
>~~~~[ It's short.. I know.. I'M SORRY. They're will be more soon I promise!]~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


End file.
